In A Rush
by k3josai
Summary: You’ll never know what you’ve got until the world shows you what you’ve been missing all your life.


Author's Notes: Here I am again. The truth is, I have more than five Clois stories finished since last year but I don't have the guts to post them until last Wednesday (October 22). Those stories were Friend of Mine and Why Can't It Be. Thanks to those who read and reviewed them. Now, here's another Clois fanfic written before FOM and WCIB. ("According to my file, it was dated December 31, 2007 – January 01, 2008"). I used the character of Grant Gabriel here. During that time, he's Lois' bf. Most of my stories were combination of PRESENT and FUTURE Clois except for one (I'm still thinking for the right title). It's about Clois (again-sorry, I really love the couple) who were forced to marry in order to make a balance and save the world. I'll post it soon.

Again, I own nothing. This fanfic is created for pure entertainment and dedicated to CLOIS fans. I'm open to your comments and suggestions.

_k3josai_

SUMMARY: You'll never know what you've got until the world shows you what you've been missing all your life.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

In a Rush

DREAMING OF LANA

It was a fine Saturday afternoon… Few hours before the yellow sun set… There he was inside HIS FORTRESS OF SOLITUDE… the BARN. He looked outside the window and took a short glance at his watch. 5 pm. He took something from his jacket. It was a diamond ring… a beautiful engagement ring he made two years ago. He sighed. For the second time in his life, he was about to propose to the LOVE OF HIS LIFE. He suffered enough from the TRAILS OF EVENTS that occurred when he made his first proposal… Lana died, but then through the help of JOR-EL, his biological father, he was able to rewind what had happened and saved her. He felt a sudden jolt of pain, as he realized that in return, it almost killed Lois and he lost his adoptive father, Jonathan Kent. He then noticed that tears fell from his eyes.

"Dad, I know you'll be happy with my decision right now. I love Lana since we were kids. To marry HER, is the MOST IMPORTANT DREAM I had ever since. SHE'S THE ONE FOR ME. SHE'S MY EVERYTHING."

He then sat down on the couch, still holding the RING on his RIGHT hand. He looked around the LOFT and imagined how happy he would be when he had HIS own family and lived simply in SMALLVILLE.

Lana walked upstairs as she held their ONE-YEAR OLD SON (his Clark Jr. as Lois suggested). She smiled lovingly.

"Clark, I already cooked our lunch."

"I'll be there. I have to finish repairing this machine. I need this today."

He kissed her on her lips, and then his son on his forehead, the child giggled.

"Don't be too long," she stated.

"I won't. I'll be there in a minute."

She turned around with their son and Clark super sped in order to finish the machine and be with them. His own family.

At the Kent's dining area…

"This is delicious Lana." He looked at her with contentment and smile on his face.

"Thank you Clark, you always gives me compliments."

He held her hand and smiled at each other.

Clark smiled blissfully at the thought. That was HEAVEN… He stood up and brought the ring in a safe place, inside his cabinet together with his loads of high school stuff. Those were his teenage mementos. He then lied down on the couch when he felt his eyelids were getting HEAVIER….

Morning came. This would be ONE of the HAPPIEST days in HIS LIFE. The moment he waited for his entire LIFE.

'I'm hoping Lana will ACCEPT my proposal, especially now she knew all of my SECRETS', he said to himself.

Although his mind was still drifting from those thoughts, he felt someone was beside him. Thinking that Lana came home and slept beside HIM, he gently pulled her closer, she snuggled to HIM and he smelled her shampoo as his chin rested on her head. That shampoo, it smelled so great, so familiar. Still, not opening HIS EYES, he thought how the couch can accommodate two people and it felt so soft. He also felt the blanket up to HIS CHEST… He thought, maybe Lana, put this blanket 'cause it's too cold sleeping in the BARN… That's too sweet of her. Being with her, it felt so right. Just like this morning, I really love being with her. I'm looking forward to have her in my life FOREVER, he smiled at it. He opened his eyes finally and saw her hair. Did Lana change the color of her hair from black to hazel brown? Whoa, it's still beautiful. Then… she moved slowly… Clark hugged her much closer. She talked in an early voice.

"Hon, what time is it? May I sleep for another ten minutes?"

Clark noticed that he didn't wear his wristwatch but he had a ring on his ring finger. He frowned. Then he saw a clock on the table near 'Lana's side'.

"It's 5:30."

"Let me sleep until 5:40."

"Okay."

Then he looked around. He realized that he's not in the BARN. With the furniture and equipment around, they're all in MODERN style. The television set, air conditioner, cabinet, the bed, great, everything around were unfamiliar. It was neither his room nor his parents. WHERE WAS HE?!? Clark looked down and met a pair of green hazel eyes whose staring at him. He was tongue-tied as he felt something rushed over him when he looked at her. Then REALIZATION hit him so hard…

"Sorry hon, I overslept."

She reached for his lips and kissed him lightly.

"Good morning, Smallville."

"Lois!"

Lois frowned as she saw CLARK's eyes grew wider.

(Scene break)

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

LANE OF KENT

"LOIS!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!?" Clark sat up fast and realized that he was half-naked. He took the blanket and covered himself.

"DID WE DO SOMETHING CRAZY?!?" Lois stared at him puzzled with his reactions.

"Are you okay? When you look at me, it's almost like I have a contagious disease." She laughed a little.

"What?!? This isn't funny, Lois."

"What?!? What do you MEAN?" she stared at him. "Do you have amnesia again? Oh, no… (She held her forehead) Kryptonite? Which color?"

"Who told you about that? I don't remember mentioning kryptonite to you."

She raised her eyebrows, "Total amnesia?"

"Nope… just answer me straight, please."

"Okay, okay. We didn't made love last night because we're both exhausted working at The Planet. But before, I can't count how many times we already had."

Clark's eyes grew the WIDEST.

"WE… WE… We did not practice PREMARITAL…," she immediately cut-off what he was about to say because when she looked at him he turned pale more than ever.

"What?!? Of course NOT… Considering I'M YOUR WIFE." She raised her hand showed his ring identical to his. She moved closer and unbuttoned her pajama top.

He choked. "Ahm… WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"You're asking for this, aren't you Smallville?"

Inside her, she really loved teasing her husband, her confused husband which made her confuse also. She revealed her LACEY BRASSIERE, showing her CLEAVAGE… She laughed harder when CLARK covered his eyes and super sped towards the bathroom.

Talking outside the bathroom, she said, "Hey, Smallville! Did you have a bad rescue last night?"

"What rescue? I don't understand. Don't you dare open the DOOR… Lois… or even come closer…"

"What?! You'll scream… RAPE…," then she laughed again.

Clark in his thoughts, 'God, how I love the way she laugh? What? Love? Where did it come from? She's getting on my nerves again.'

Minutes later…

"Please spare me some hot shower. I'll meet you at the dining area, okay?"

Clark used his x-ray vision and saw Lois standing still outside the bathroom waiting for his reply.

"Smallville?" She knocked the door.

"Yes."

"Here's your towel. I placed your office clothes on the bed."

He opened the door a little, reached for the towel and saw her walking downstairs. He never stayed for almost an hour in the bathroom, but then he did. Why? He still didn't know.

"Am I afraid of her?" He shook his head and focused on removing the hairs growing on his face.

He stepped outside the bathroom, wishing he could see Lois waiting for him. But she wasn't there. He saw their picture at the bedside table. He was wearing eyeglasses, Lois at his side, with Eiffel Tower on their background. He smiled seeing his clothes on the bed, carefully and neatly placed there. He wore them as fast as he could, and went downstairs. Their apartment wasn't that big, but beautifully arranged. He saw bunch of pictures that were laminated. Their parents, Chloe and Lucy. Then there's their Pulitzer Prize. Kerth Awards. Daily Planet logo. 'Wow! That's awesome.' Then Certificate of Appreciation from Metropolis University given to Mr. and Mrs. Clark and Lois Kent.

He smelled the coffee aroma, as he walked towards the dining area. His jaw dropped when he saw how gorgeous Lois was on her three-piece business suit. She made her long hair a little curly this time; she only put some make up on her face. She smiled a little to acknowledge his presence.

"Hi."

Clark blinked when he realized that he had been staring at her intensely. He sat at the other end of the table where the sandwich and coffee were placed. They ate in silence. 'I thought she hated uncomfortable silences,' Clark thought. Lois, on the other hand, wanted to speak but then she decided not to, with respect to his reactions earlier. Even their sits, she decided to sit on the other end of the table instead on sitting by his side. 'There's a huge problem, I guess, but I have to wait until he's ready to speak,' then she gazed at Clark who finished eating his sandwich.

"Thanks for the breakfast, it's delicious."

"Your welcome."

She stood as she gathered the plates, spoons and cups.

Clark spoke, "Let me do the dishes." He took the apron and washed them all in a normal speed.

"I thought you don't want me to come near you." She hid a small smirk on her lips.

"With respect to your clothing, you're DECENT right now." He laughed while he finished washing the dishes.

"Funny thing, you stayed in the bathroom for like an hour. I'm thankful that we had another bathroom, or else I'm freezing using the cold water." She displayed her goofy face, and then she continued, "Wait…Where is your glasses and tie?"

"I don't know where I put my glasses and how to tie this… May you?"

Lois smiled at him. 'Oh my, she smiled at me.' Clark's heart leaped a million miles away.

"Smallville… What are you going to do without me?" Clark rolled his eyes.

"And speaking of…" She unbuttoned his shirt.

"What are you doing, Lois?"

"Shut up, okay! I won't rape you in this broad daylight."

Upon seeing his bare chest…

"Where's your 'S' suit?"

"'S' what?"

"Your suit. The blue tights and red cape. RING A BELL?"

They walked upstairs; Lois opened their secret compartment and revealed a dozen of those suits.

"What am I going to do with these COSTUMES?"

She simply rolled her eyes and opened their television set and chose an early news program. The anchorwoman said, "Superman saves the day again…"

"Whoa, I can't believe it."

Lois is now standing in front of HIM, hands on her hips.

"IS THAT REALLY YOU CLARK? God forgive me if I'll do something with you. ARE YOU POSSESSED by someone? Silly, why do I have to ask those questions to you?"

He saw some glittery sparks on her eyes; she's trying not to cry. He thought of something that will convince her that he's her Smallville. He spoke.

"Remember our first meeting on the CORNFIELD. I was strike by lightning and you saw me on my baby suit," he turned into CRIMSON RED. "Maybe I had a partial amnesia right now and I hope that you'll help me to find myself again."

She closed their distance. They'll about to kiss when her cell phone rang.

"WHERE ARE YOU? Did I tell you yesterday to come EARLY?"

"I'm sorry chief. We're on our way."

Clark looked at her puzzled.

"That's our BOSS… Let's go."

"Where?"

"AT THE DAILY PLANET. We're late, we can't use our car. So, let's fly."

"I don't know how."

"Great… Let's RUN."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

DAILY PLANET

"Smallville are you okay?"

She held her husband's hand when she saw how nervous he was. He looked sideways at his wife. She smiled and whispered, "It's going to be okay." She winked at him. He nodded when she squeezed his hand gently. The elevator opened.

"Morning CK… Lois…"

"Good morning Jimmy," they said in unison.

"Chief's waiting for you."

"Okay." She replied.

"Good luck!!! By the way, Lois you look gorgeous."

"Thanks… You're trying to cheer me up 'cause the Boss is angry, aren't you Olsen?"

"Sort of…"

They entered Perry White's office, their editor-in-chief.

"Good Morning Chief."

"So, WHAT'S NEW IN THE MORNING?"

"Everything." Clark whispered but enough to be heard. Lois and Perry stared at him for further explanation. Lois squeezed his hand.

"Well… Ahm… We'll find out what will be the headline for the next issue."

"So what are you standing for? Go…Go…Go…"

"Yes chief… Bye chief." They turned their backs.

"Wait, you two… Is there a glue in your…?"

They looked at him questioningly. Perry stared on their hands.

They both laughed and Clark raised their hands still intertwined.

"Yes chief."

"Don't call me chief."

"Sorry, Perry."

Lois hid a small smirk on her face at her husband's reply.

"That's your table."

"This is nice. I'll see a GOOD VIEW here." He stared at his wife as she threw a piece of paper to him.

"Be good Clark." She threw a fake glare at him.

He chuckled.

She opened her computer and continued what she was doing yesterday. She highlighted every specific point of location where there had been a blackout at the same period of time.

"Clark, there had been a black-out that covered one-third of Metropolis yesterday. I'm trying to locate the specific origin. Will you take a look at this?" She handed the MAP print out. "This is here where it started… GCORP."

Clark focused his blue eyes to her.

"Why?" she asked.

"You're brilliant."

"…and pretty. Don't underestimate yourself Kent. Can you help me with this?"

Clark took the map and spoke, "Are we always like this? We help each other."

"Yes. Considering you're my partner… My husband… And my best friend…"

"Thank You."

"For what?"

"For everything… It's A GREAT FEELING. You opened my EYES." He rested his forehead on HERS.

"Come on, I'll browse for the information on the internet."

He looked around… And when he became sure that no one's looking, he searched in his fastest speed.

"It was owned by one of the LUTHORS."

"Let me."

"Did you know him?"

"I think so… He's the PA of Grant Gabriel aka JULIAN LUTHOR."

"Your boyfriend?" He displayed his puppy-dog eyes.

"Smallville… He's my ex. You're jealous, aren't you?"

He didn't reply. He gave up and showed his emotions. Is he really getting used to the situation? He was supposed to be in love with LANA. He was about to propose to her… And then the next morning, HE WOKE UP with LOIS… And now, he was about to confess his feelings FOR HER… How can he change his feelings for less than twenty four hours?

"Yes you do… He belonged to my PAST."

"I know and I'm sorry."

She saw the worried look from his face when he looked away.

"Someone needs your help?"

"Yes. I hear them."

"Go, help them. I'll meet you there."

He stood up and walked away. Then he came back and whispered, "With this costume?"

She gave him an assuring smile. "Yes that's the House of EL's symbol. Remember, you're father sent you here to protect EARTH. While your eyeglasses symbolize the MILD-MANNERED REPORTER," she pointed his chest pertaining to the S suit, "That's the symbol of hope to all of us here. You said to me before, I quote, 'Superman is WHAT I CAN DO… CLARK KENT IS WHO I AM'. Follow your heart, Clark. Be careful."

"I will… I lov--…Got to go…"

Lois reached for his cheek and kissed him.

He super sped, invisible to the naked eye… He removed his tie… He revealed the 'S' symbol and now, he's floating on the air.

"I'm flying."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

SAVIOR

From up above, he saw a building which was on fire, starting form the top down to the seventh floor. He scanned for anyone whose been trapped. A five-year-old girl and her pet dog were on the eight floor, unable to go downstairs. Their apartment's door was already on fire. They went inside the bathroom. The smoke's already made them weak and they're unable to breath. Down the building, people were screaming. The girl's parents were crying, wanted to go inside but their neighbors prevented them in doing so. Even the fire exit cannot be opened. It was locked. Then they saw their savior, flying in his red cape and blue tights.

"SUPERMAN!"

"Superman, my daughter's on the eight floor. She's trapped with our pet dog."

"Okay."

He flew. He used his super breath to kill the fire. Then, he saw the kid lying on the floor.

Arf… Arf… Arf…

"Everything will be all right."

He carried them away from the building… And he heard people clapping for him.

"Thank you Superman."

"You're welcome, Mrs."

The kid kissed him on his cheek as a sign of appreciation.

"She's deaf and mute,'" says the father of the kid.

He nodded and touched the girl's hair. He spotted Jimmy who was very busy taking photos of the scene.

"Jimmy, where's Lois and Clark?"

"I saw Lois talking over the phone when I left her at The Planet."

"Okay, thanks."

He waved goodbye for the people, then he moved his right hand upwards… There, he's on the sky again. He heard another scream of help from a nearby town.

"Another job for Superman," he whispered to himself.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

JULIAN

Lois stopped her car's engine, lowered her sunglasses and car's window. There she saw the GCorp's logo. She grabbed her cell phone and dialled Clark's number. She heard Clark's recorded voice…

"Sorry, I can't answer the phone right now, but you can leave a message after the beep." …Beeeep.

"Smallville, meet me at the GCorp once you finished there. I love… I mean, I need you here."

She closed her cp and put it on her purse. She stepped down and went to the gate. She showed her Press ID as the security guard approached her.

"Lois Lane. Daily Planet. Mr. Julian Luthor expects me."

The guard pressed the intercom and mumbled some words.

"Come in, Ma'am… Mr. Luthor is on his office. Tenth floor."

She let a deep sigh when she entered the building. Uniformed men escorted her up to the place she's up to. When one of the men opened the door, she entered and took a glimpse around to find where he was. She's a li'l bit startled when he spoke from his desk, sitting on his office chair.

"Glad to see you again Ms. Lane… or shall I say…" He turned around….

"Mrs. Lois Lane-Kent."

She can't open her mouth as she surveyed Julian's face. The hurt in his eyes was very transparent. His face was as handsome as he was before. It had been a long time since he became The Daily Planet's Editor-in-Chief, one of the youngest who held such kind of position in a respective newspaper in the USA. The years didn't affect his good-looking face. Back then, he was known as Grant Gabriel until the whole world discovered the truth. He was the half-brother of Alexander "LEX" Luthor. They were in an on-off relationship. Most probably because of the boss-employee relationship which was not healthy for both of them. Then the controversy about him, being a LUTHOR, tore them TOTALLY APART. The hurt in his eyes faded slowly when he smiled and stared at her.

"Long time no see."

She opened her mouth to speak and the only thing that she could say…

"Why did you call me?"

DAILY PLANET

Clark got a HUGE GRIN on his face when he entered the building. He was too excited to see HIS WIFE. 'This is really great.' He already knew the REASONS why he had those powers. He's here to PROTECT the WORLD from its OWN DESTRUCTION not to RULE over them. His smile faded when he saw the empty table of LOIS. Her stuffs were carefully arranged.

"Where did she go?"

He watched the televisions, he saw himself as the topic all over the world. He's inspired to write a story, but then he looked at the TABLE across him. She's not there. In split of seconds, the FIRE story was finished. Then he saw the other year's edition of The Daily Planet when Lois almost got killed. The headline was all about a SYNDICATE of prohibited drugs. "Thanks to Superman who saved her in just a nick of time before she was thrown on the COLD-BLOODED ATLANTIC OCEAN," he shivered at the thought of losing her. 'She always got herself into trouble. This is her very nature.' The article was well-written by the two of them, and this was the PULITZER PRIZE winning article. He's really worried right now. She's in TROUBLE. His instincts told him so. He saw the elevator opened. It was Jimmy holding his camera, but still Lois was not there. He printed the fire article and shared the byline with Lois. He went to Jimmy.

"Hey, Jimmy once you print the photos about the fire incident, give this article to CHIEF. I'll find Lois. Thanks."

"Okay," he looked at him while scratching his head.

Clark opened his cp, there he heard Lois' recorded voice message. He supersped and went to GCorp's building.

GCORP.

"Why did you call me?"

Julian surveyed her from head to foot, back to her face and smiled.

"You're still as pretty and stunning as ever."

Lois gave him a strong glare.

"Whoa, that was the look that I loved from you. I remembered how we exchanged our STRONG WORDS against each other and then we ended up in…"

"SHUT UP!!! YOU KNOW I HAVE NO TIME FOR THIS. I BETTER GO."

She turned her back. Julian stood and spoke in a gentle manner but with emphasis.

"I'm sorry. I'm not yet finish. I have few important things to discuss."

She stared at him with much determination to stop the conversation.

"Please be seated."

Still standing, she looked in his eyes.

"Please."

She looked at her watch.

"Okay, my husband will be here in few minutes."

She opened her purse and took her pen, notes and voice recorder. Julian on the other hand hid a small grin on his lips. He grabbed a remote control and opened a wide-screened monitor. With every click, he showed everything what the building was all about. From small to huge high tech machineries that were worth millions to billions of dollars.

"So you're concentrating on developing ROBOTICS?"

"Well yes… Bigger than the Japanese Technology."

"I hope you won't develop a ROBOCOP at all. Half human… Half robot…"

"I'm different from my brother. I hate comparisons."

"REALLY?" She can't hide her sarcasm.

"Yes."

She raised one of her eyebrows, and focused on the topic she was about to start. "What can you say about the widespread black-out, the night before?"

"Actually, that's the thing that I wanted to apologize to METROPOLIS, you may write it. My staffs weren't able to CONTROL the generator, but now we already did the best thing that we could do to prevent that BLACK-OUT to happen again. I vouch for that."

As she continued to speak, "Any other thing to say?"

He paused. Then he reached for his voice recorder and stopped the thing.

"The next things that I'll say will be off the record." Lois blinked.

"All of these things… They're all product of my hard-work. It didn't hurt that much that I inherited millions from the Luthors, but then, I successfully boost it into BILLIONS… TRILLIONS. I even surpassed my brother's performance. Sweat and blood. Looks. Talent. Intelligence. Those were my additional capital."

Julian stood and stopped in front of her. He stared at Lois with much admiration and love. He continued…

"I did everything… All of these… Back then… I had nothing but a FALSE NAME. I didn't have anything to offer to the woman that I love. But now, I have everything that I wanted… My father's affection and name, people's respect…" he paused, "MONEY… POWER… Everything… Except for ONE…" He stared at her hazel eyes, "YOU"

Clark, who's hiding from the back of piles of books, closed his fist…

"ME?!? But why? After all these years. Our time has gone. I already gave you all the CHANCES but you didn't pay attention to them."

"Allow me to prove my LOVE for you. I will give you everything that you wanted. Leave Clark. And marry me."

She shook her head.

"I nearly die, the day that I discovered you were a LUTHOR. I may forgive you then, if you just tell me the truth."

Julian's eyes grew wider.

"Die? How?"

"Bomb… They planted a bomb on my car. The explosion destroyed all the evidences that I have against the Luthors."

"Lex? I'll kill him!"

"It doesn't matter… He's in jail. You already got everything you wanted. My feelings changed. I'm a married woman now. Find someone who can LOVE you, for being the real you not for the material things that surround you. Do me a favor. Don't destroy yourself, the way Lex did to himself."

Lois stood and took her things. She turned her back. But Julian grabbed her arms and kissed her on HER LIPS. Clark saw them. Although on his place, he can't see if Lois kissed him back. Tears fell from Clark's eyes.

She pushed him hard and slapped him on his face.

"HOW DARE YOU DO SUCH THING TO ME?!?"

"Don't you understand? It is you that I wanted… I love you!" He pulled her for an embrace.

"LET ME GO…" she talked in a near whisper.

"What am I gonna do for you to love me again?"

Lois softened her expression, "Nothing".

He slowly let her go.

"Thank you."

"One more thing." He looked into her eyes searching for one last thread of hope.

"What does he have that I don't?" He looked at her almost teary eyed.

Lois spoke, "He has a big heart that cares not only for me but for the whole world. His selfless ways that made me fall for him."

Clark who heard everything she just said, unable to move from where he stood.

Lois touched Julian's face.

"Believe me, you'll find the one who is destined to be with you."

"Can I hug you?"

Lois smiled and embraced him.

"Thank you Lois."

Seconds after, she felt the world's turning and she lost her consciousness.

"Lois… Wake up."

Clark super sped from the window to the door so that no one will notice that he's been there already. He saw Julian, trying to wake her up.

"Clark she fainted. I don't know why."

"Julian, let me bring her to the hospital."

He took her from Julian's hold and carried her, praying that she'll be okay. He flew her to the hospital as fast as he could.

METROPOLIS GENERAL HOSPITAL

Lois slowly opened her eyes. The world's still TURNING. She touched his face and saw those pair of baby blues, covered with glasses, staring at her.

"How are you honey?"

"It's nice to hear that word from you again," she smiled. "Where am I?"

"Hospital. Superman brought you here because you fainted, Julian said."

"Oh yes, I do remember. Can we go home now? I…"

Clark continued, "…really hate hospital."

They laughed both.

"Mr. and Mrs. Kent?"

They both waited what the Doctor was about to say.

"Congratulations. She's four weeks pregnant."

Clark grabbed the Doctor's hand and shook it a little harsh.

"Wow, thank you Doc!"

"No problem… My hand… Mr. Kent…"

"Sorry."

The doctor turned his back while shaking his head. Clark hugged Lois.

"We're going to be parents…"

"Yes, we did it. We tried for almost two years. God gave this to us."

He kissed her forehead… the tip of her nose… her face… finally her lips.

"I love you my Metropolis."

"I love you too Smallville."

"Wait I hear the baby's heartbeat."

She allowed him to do so.

"We have two, Lois!"

"Oh my God!"

"Thank you."

"You're welcome… For what?"

"For these gifts… For being the constant source of my strength, love and courage." He kissed her again.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

WAKE UP CALL

The Barn, Smallville.

"What's happening to this guy…? He smiled in his sleep. It's only 8 pm; maybe he's too tired from his farm work. As Mrs. Kent said, I need to stare at him for five minutes. That will wake him up."

She sat on a chair and stared at him. In less than five minutes… Clark slowly opened his eyes and saw the pair of hazel green eyes that haunted him. Being a li'l bit shocked, he fell from the couch.

"Good evening Smallville!!!" She laughed harder when she helped him stand.

When their bodies touched, thousand of electric waves sent through them.

"Sorry."

"It's okay."

"What are you doing here Lois?" He felt a sense of déjà vu.

"I just want to ask a FAVOR," she replied.

"FAVOR?"

"Yes, I have bunch of evidences about the Luthors… In my car… Can you have them? Hide them somewhere safe… Please….

"Ahm…"

"Please."

"Okay."

"Thanks you're such a nice friend. By the way… I think, I already like your plaid." Clark rolled his eyes as he followed her going to her car. He heard some ticking sounds.

"LOIS WAIT!!!"

He supersped… The scene was in its slow motion… He ran… He jumped on top of the car. He grabbed her… and then he jumped again in order to get her away from it. When they fell into the open cornfield, he covered him with his BODY protectively. The explosion of the bomb inside her car made a loud noise and a huge fire. He closed his eyes when he hugged her. Few seconds after…

"Lois, are you okay?"

She opened her eyes, she blinked. What had happened, her mind's unable to process as fast as she could. She turned around to face him and Clark hugged her so tight.

"I think so… Oh my car… Clark… the fences were burning."

She paused for a while when she felt Clark's body shivering. Then she felt the fluid rushing down from him to her shoulder. 'He's crying. Why?' When realization hit her, 'I almost got killed if he wasn't there… I don't know how he did it, but I don't care.' She cried with him. In between sobs…

"How 'bout you? Are you hurt?"

He gazed at her… Smiling with tears in his eyes.

"I'm fine."

"You? Are you okay?"

"I am… But I think Lana's not."

"CLARK! Are you okay? What happened?"

They stood as Clark noticed Lana's bleeding forehead.

"I was hit by flying debris, but I'm fine."

They both gave statements to the police and Lana was given first aid by the PARAMEDICS. He stood at Lana's side while HIS EYES were looking after Lois who's answering the questions of the police investigators.

"Is that all Sir?"

"For the meantime Ms. Lane., but in case we need additional information, we'll talk to you again."

"Yes, Sir. Thank you."

She looked away and saw Clark's baby blue eyes staring at her. She waved. And she whispered thank you. Clark smiled and nodded, and then he saw the approaching car of GRANT GABRIEL.

"Come on, Clark we need to take a rest," Lana held him.

As they entered the house, he saw her with Grant… He remembered their conversation from the future.

_"When was the first time you realized your feelings for me?"_

_"Maybe when you saved me from my car's explosion. How 'bout you?"_

_"Well the first time I saw you on the cornfield while you gazed on my naked body."_

_"Awww… Really? That was gross."_

_They both laughed. He parked their car._

_"What do you think your doing Mr. Clark Jerome Kent? We'll be late for work."_

_"I know what I'm doing Mrs. Lois Joanne Lane Kent. I don't want to be the cause of any accident here because I wanted to kiss my wife right now."_

Clark at the present, waved again to Lois as she entered Grant's car… She waved back. That was it. They bid their farewell for the meantime; because he knew something HUGE is waiting for them in the near future. He must patiently wait… And be prepared for HIS DESTINY.

The Kent's door closed….

The End


End file.
